The Prophecy
by dreamerwriter15
Summary: Nessie and Jake get married and she gets pregnant with a girl. The Volturi want to kill her child since a prophecy says she will overthrow them. Will the Cullen's be able to save her? Or will the vampire world be under the rule of the Volturi forever?
1. Chapter 1

The prophecy

Renesmee POV.

CH 1, prologue.

After my mother saved me from the Volturi with her shield, things went back to normal, figuratively speaking. I continued to grow very fast. By the time that I was seven I looked like I was eighteen and had graduated home school high school while we lived in the big house. My grandmother Esme had home schooled me from about the time I was one, (in human years, I was about 4 in development,) to now. Now I was eighteen, (in human years and developmentally,) and had graduated high school.

I have grown much closer to my friend/imprinter Jacob Black. He imprinted on me when I was about 15 minutes old. He was planning to kill me, but he instead imprinted and saved me when the other wolf pack came to finish the job. We are now on good terms with the pack, since the ultimate law in the pack is that an imprintee can't be harmed. My best friend, besides my aunt Alice, is Clair Atara. She was imprinted on by another wolf named Quil about a year before I was born. She is 21 now and married to Quil, we are still very close.

The Volturi have not come back since Irena, but Aunt Alice is still looking for encounters in the future. She could now see half breeds like us better because she has been around us for so long. She could see us about as well as she can see humans, like my Grandfather Charlie Swan. He married Sue Clearwater after the battle. They were now happily married. My grandmother Renee came to my eighteenth birthday on Sep 10. We had a huge party with wolves, vampires, and humans alike. Even Nuhele came to the party; I gave him a huge welcome, for were it not for him telling his story, we would all be dead.

The imprinted wolves are married. Kim, Emily, Rachel, and Clair all have children now. I babysit Clair's' daughter, little Hannah, from time to time.

My grandfather Carlisle now wears glasses and has gray hairs that Alice dyes every month or so. We have stayed in Forks much longer than we anticipated. We decided to stay until Jacob and I got married. I was getting married in a week.

My mother, Bella Cullen, almost starved to death to have me. My own father, Edward Cullen, wanted my mother to have an abortion. She refused. He only began to like me when he read my mind while I was still in the womb and realized that I loved my mother. I almost killed my mother when I was born, having accidentally bit her. Aunt Rosalie took me while my mother turned into a vampire. She became the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen, even more beautiful than Aunt Rose. There is no jealousy between them. They became the best of friends after mom had me.

We live in a fairytale cottage in the woods behind the big house. Grandma expanded it when Aunt Alice insisted that I have a monster closet. I asked her to put a tower connected to my room so that I could have a little place of my own. I turned it into a sewing room and a small library. Most of my clothes I made myself. I would have made my wedding dress too if Aunt Alice had allowed it. She insisted that I buy a dress. She used her own money, she has millions. I'll be having my wedding in front of the cottage in an outdoor wedding like my mother's was.

My friends from town are coming to the wedding; I spent my last year of high school at forks since I had already graduated when I was eight. I stayed at home for nine years after so that I could pass as Bella and Edwards's daughter. I have made a large group of friends and I am very popular in school. I have so many friends that I can only name my closest friends; Cleo, a pretty African-American girl who is my lab partner, Sophie, a red head whom I met on my first day, Harry, a boy who had a major crush on me before he learned about Jake, and Sam, Sophie's boyfriend.

Clair will be my maid of honor, much to Alice's pleasure. Our "Cousins", the Denali coven, are coming as well. After the battle, Garret married Kate and Carmen is still with Eliazer. Tanya still hasn't found a mate.

I will have to avoid Jake on the wedding day. I hate having to do that, but Alice wouldn't have it any other way. I was excited though, because in less than a week, I would no longer be just Renesmee Carlie Cullen; I would be Renesmee Carlie Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 wedding.

Renesmee POV

My mother woke me on my wedding day. I then saw spiky, pixie hair before a pillow impacted with my face. No, Alice woke me. I was now old enough that I could call my family by their first names. "I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaimed. I got out of bed and made my way into the adjacent bathroom. If this were a normal Saturday, I would be up in my tower sewing. While I was taking a quick shower, Alice retrieved all of my beauty products from under my vanity. I emerged from the bathroom in a bathrobe and a towel draped over my head. Alice plopped me on the swivel chair in front of the vanity and dusted my face with foundation. She had made everyone look older for my wedding; they were made to look in their forties or so. Rosalie strode into my room in all of her beauty. I felt a slight pang of jealousy towards rose. I sat patiently while I was worked on by my aunts; Alice handling my make-up and Rosalie turning my wavy, auburn tresses into an intricate up-do. Once they were done, I eagerly slipped into my ball gown wedding dress. It was a sweet heart, strapless bodice. The entire dress was dusted with diamonds and pearls. My stilettos were three inches high and white satin, with a white rose topping each toe. Once I slipped into the dress and let Alice slide on my shoes, I heard the wedding music begin to filter in from outside.

"It's almost show time." Alice remarked. I saw my father at the door of the cottage when Alice had led me to the main room. I made sure that I had all of the "necessities"; for something old and blue I wore the comb that my mother wore on her wedding day, for something borrowed I wore a bracelet that Clair had lent me, and my dress was new. Ok, I'm all set.

I linked my warm arm into my father's cold one. The temperature contrast made me shiver. I took a nervous breath. "Calm down Nessie." He said, trying to soothe me.

"I'm just scared that I won't be your little girl anymore." I admitted.

"Nessie," he said, as he brushed my cheek, "you will always be my little girl."

"You just won't be a Cullen anymore." He tacked on. I chuckled. Seth and Paul opened the doors for me and my father when the music of Christina Perri's "A thousand years" single began to play. This was about the only thing that Alice had let me chose by myself. I concentrated on keeping my back straight and my head high. I searched for Jacob, all the while trying to stay in step with the music. Why had I chosen this song? All I wanted to do was sprint down the aisle and collapse into his arms. The aisle was fairly long, so it felt like years before I finally reached the Alter. As we walked, I looked upon all of the guests; Sophie stood in an organza dress, colored pink. Cleo had her long hair in a simple bun and was wearing a lavender colored, knee length dress. Alice wore a silver gown and Rosalie stood next her wearing a stunning red dress. I finally spotted Jake at the Alter in a fitted black suit. His hair was jelled back and a huge grin lit up his face when he saw me walking down that aisle.

We finally reached the Alter and Jacob. The instant that my father put my hand into Jake's, I knew that I was home. The priest said our vows, but I was almost oblivious to his speech, being lost in Jake's eyes. I almost missed my queue to say "I Do".

"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked me, loud and clear.

"I Do." I said breathlessly.

I stared into Jake's eyes again. The priest asked him the same question, just a little differently. "Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I Do." He said quietly.

The priest spoke once more. "By the power vested in me by the state of Washington and Gods Holy Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest told Jake as he left the Alter. Cheers erupted as Jake pulled my face to his. The moment that our lips touched, we entered a world all our own. We broke the tender kiss and walked down aisle as we were showered with cheers.

The reception was very spirited. Rachel's 5 year old daughter Sarah, my niece of twenty minutes, ran up to me in a light pink dress. "Aunt Nessie, aunt Nessie," she exclaimed as she handed me a bunch of wildflowers.

I lifted her up and took the flowers from her. "Thank you Sarah. They're beautiful." I then sniffed them for her benefit. She smiled widely. I swayed with my niece to the music before my father found me. "Renesmee, Time for a dance?"

"Of course dad." I answered. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. An older song by Tim McGraw started playing, and we started dancing to it. I soon realized that the song was "My Little Girl," which made me even happier. Edward had been playing that song on the piano for ten years at least, after I was fully grown. I didn't even have to use my gift to tell him that I loved him. He could read minds as easily as if I was speaking.

"I love you too Ness." He said.

Soon the song was over, and it was time for me to dance with Jacob. "Hey Ness, would you care for a dance?" He asked. I curtsied, and we began to dance. We would have waltzed gracefully had it been a slow song, but Alice had chosen an upbeat one and Jake and I were jazzing along to it. We even started free-styling after a minute or two.

The dancing was over and it was time to dine. Jacob and I were seated at the bride-and-groom's table and held hands. Emmett got up from his table and walked onto the stage. Oh no. "Well everyone." he laughed, and caught the attention of all the guests. "I would like to give a toast to my niece, Renesmee. I'm sure..." He wasn't able to finish his toast, and I'm glad he didn't, because my father silenced him. Emmett grumbled and walked back down to him table.

Rose replaced him on the podium. "_I_ would like to propose a toast to my niece. You are all grown up now, and we were best friends while you were, but I hope that that won't change. Even though you no longer share our name, you will always be a Cullen." she finished.

More toasts were given, by all of my grandparents, my parents, my aunts and uncles, and even a few of my friends, but eventually Jacob got up from the chair beside me, and walked up to the podium. "It is rare, that you find someone who completely understands you, and is always there for you. Who will follow you to hell and back just to be with you. I have been very lucky to find that person in Renesmee. A toast to the new Mrs. Black if you will," he said, raising his glass as everybody else did the same, "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever seen, and I want to say that I love you Ness."

It was then that I got up, much to the surprise of the guests, and joined my husband on the podium. "I would like to give a toast to my amazing husband." I then turned to him, and spoke directly to him, "Jake, you have been there for me through everything, You are the most amazing friend I could ever have, and I will never leave your side for as long as I live." He kissed me, and the room erupted into violent cheers.

Everything went quickly after that. We ate cake, danced more, and finally the reception was over. I finally got out of my dress into a mulberry one that I had sewn for today. It was a tea length dress, and it was full skirted. Jake collected me, and led me out to the car as we were showered with rice and rose petals. Jasper was loading our luggage into the bed of Jake's pick-up. Mom took my hand while Dad talked with Jake. "I never thought you would see this day, but here you are. Have fun sweetheart." She said.

I was given many goodbyes before Jake helped me into the truck and he started the aging engine. We pulled out of the drive, and turned onto the road as Jake brought me to his secret honeymoon locale.


End file.
